First Impressions
by babbler
Summary: Asuna's off on a date but it doesn't quite go as expected. AU


Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

* * *

Kagurazaka Asuna stood on the sidewalk in front of her apartment building with eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. How had she gotten herself snookered into a blind date? The dates she had that weren't blind dates were bad enough. She scrunched her eyes shut and rubbed the bridge of her nose. The last date in particular was bad. Hindenburg bad. She refused to think about it.

Though the one before that wasn't much better. He was a nice enough guy. Kind, handsome and smart and she had had a nice evening but then she tried to plan another date...and he let it slip that he was seeing multiple other people at the same time. She got the impression it wasn't just one or two either. That would lead to nothing but drama she did not want a part of.

Another date had decided to show up in casual clothes even though she wanted to go to a nice club downtown later that night. It turned completely sour when they got a quick bite to eat and the cashier assumed her date was actually her son.

She leaned back against the building to get out of the suns harsh glare.

Her hair was still wet from the shower and it was making her feel even hotter in the intense humidity. Her hair she had decided to leave in twin tails but Konoka had seen to it that it was now let down and fully combed out. "You have to make a good impression on him," Konoka had said while smiling sweetly. Asuna wasn't quite sure what the difference was other than she vaguely remembered some men thought having your hair down was sexy. She rather liked her twin tails.

She fidgeted with her purse and sighed at realizing how tightly she was grasping onto it. She adjusted her dress for the hundredth time and sighed again.

"You're suppose to knock his socks off Asuna-chan not make him think you're one of the guys." Konoka had said smiling at her with two hangars in her hands. In her right hand was something she didn't remember buying and she wouldn't put it past the girls to have gone out and bought specifically for her date. It was a black silky dress with a plunging neckline that barely came down past a certain place she rather not be flashing at everyone all night. The other was a burgundy cocktail dress that came to just above the knee with thin fabric that felt nice against her skin and left all her unmentionables unmentionable.

"Arg!" she groaned. She liked her black designer jeans and shirt ensemble...after all it was her wasn't it? _I bet she knew I wasn't going to pick the skanky one so I have to go with this dress...just like that Dilbert episode where they have to pick a name for the product. _She looked down at herself feeling more like a hooker standing at the corner than she cared to think about.

A black car pulled into the building's parking lot and Asuna's phone buzzed in her purse. She jammed her hand inside the bag and quickly pulled it out.

"I am here."

Asuna quirked an eyebrow. What kind of ass announces himself like that? She turned an eye to that black shiny car coming towards her. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass. Please don't be an ass.

The car came to a halt in front of her and the drivers door opened. A shortish man with pitch black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his head stepped out. He was wearing a back suit that matched his hair tone perfectly. He took off his sunglasses and tucked them in the collar of his shirt. "Kagurazaka Asuna-san?" He smiled at her.

"Ah...Hai!" He has a nice ass...she blushed and pointed her eyes at her shoes.

"I was hoping you were my date from the moment I saw you across the parking lot. You certainly stand out."

Asuna couldn't help but blush some more...she'd match her dress soon enough.

"You look incredible."

Asuna peaked up. Two very brown eyes were focused on her own. Two very bright deep eyes...he has pretty eyes.

"For you." He held out a pink flower with white edges. "I think it would look nice in your hair...or _anywhere_ really."

"Th...th..thank you." She spun the flower between her fingers smiling merrily. Maybe Konoka was right. Maybe this would work out.

"Allow me." He opened the passenger door and motioned for Asuna to get in.

"Thank you." Asuna took a shaky foot forward in her new heels she was wearing for the first time and as (un)gracefully as she could, took a seat in the car and the door clicked shut after her.

The car was cool but not cold and the soft leather seats felt nice after standing in the sun for the past quarter hour. She looked around the car slowly trying her best not to spaz out at being in her first expensive car...or at least it looked expensive...and it was so shiny! Shininess and expensiveness are usually proportional aren't they?

He got back in the car and quickly clicked the car into gear.

"Oh...um...what's your name."

He jumped and chuckled, "It's Karasu. Sorry. I was a little spellbound when I saw you."

Asuna's face erupted in a new wave of blush and she stared hard at her clasped hands and her flower. She twirled it again and with a smile, put it in her hair.

"What...what kind of flower is this?"

"It's a gloxina."

She'd figure she'd get a rose...not that she was expecting any flower at all. More like she was expecting some asshole to roar up in his rice burner with a soup can muffler and try to _take_ her flower...not give her a rather pretty flower she hadn't even heard of...not that she was an expert on flowers or anything.

"It means 'love at first sight'."

"Really? That's cute."

"Or...maybe 'hot sweaty sex'."

Asuna gaped, her eyes shooting open. "What?" Events suddenly shifting to more like the date she imagined.

He chuckled merrily. "I'm kidding. Flowers have all kinds of meanings. People way back used them as...like a code."

"Really?" Asuna sighed with relief. What was this? Actual intellectual conversation?

"Yeah. Your lover would give you a bunch of flowers and based on the colours and types, they get a message...then they give one back. There are a bunch of flowers that mean 'you're not my type' and 'get lost,' just like there are 'love at first sight and 'be mine' and what not.

"Wait a minute! You just met me and you picked out that flower for me earlier."

He turned his attention away from the road briefly to smile at her. His reflective sun glasses revealing only Asuna's own shyly blushing face. "I knew you'd be gorgeous and I was right" He moved his hand from the shifter to Asuna's naked thigh.

Asuna face made its hardest bid to match her dress and she pressed herself against the cool seat. She had just met him only several minutes ago and she didn't exactly mind that curiously white and very warm hand on her leg. She'd have to remember to edit out certain details when Konoka asked her later...

His hand moved back to the shifter and Asuna let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. His hand didn't find its way back to her leg and she was grateful for it since she could hardly concentrate on anything else otherwise.

She turned a curious eyes to him. He had perfect skin. His face had his creamy complexion that looked so soft. He didn't look like a guy that used a bunch of products either, he looked a little too rugged for that, there was a feminine quality about his jaw and his lips...Asuna turned head abruptly away from her date and chased certain thoughts from her head.

"Is there anywhere you'd like me to take you?" He smiled at her.

"N...not really." Her heart was pounding. For an agonizing second she was sure he had just asked "Can I take you?" and the primitive parts of her brain cried out in glee an answer she rather not think about...maybe she'd think about it later...

"Would you like to do the old movie and dinner thing?"

"S-sure." Her eyes fell on his lips. They were very kissable...

WEEE-WOOOO-WEEE-WOOOO. A cop car suddenly appeared out of nowhere shining its lights and sounding the siren.

Karasu scrunched his brow and sighed. He slowed the car and pulled it over to the side of the street. "Kagurazaka-san, could you get my insurance and registration from the glove box please?"

Asuna pulled the compartment open. She pulled out a box that was in the way and the owners manual and rooted through the contents. Tire pressure gauge, multitude of pens, fast food straws, salt packets, and sugar, and finally his registration and insurance booklet right at the bottom.

"How are you doing tonight?"

"I...I'm okay."

"A nice night to go out on the town." The cop leaned back and looked off at the horizon. "Probably rain later though with this muggy heat."

"Y...yes." Karasu grimaced, holding tightly onto his booklet.

_It was nice seeing **him** blushing and stammering for a change. He looks so cute._

"I just noticed your brake light go out back there at the intersection. No big deal...oh and ah...what kind of car is this?" He whistled. "She's quite a beaut."

"An Aston Martin sir." Karasu ran his hand tenderly along the steering wheel.

_I have another detail to report back to Konoka with._

"Well, I suppose I've missed my chance in life to afford one of these. Have a nice night." The cop winked and tapped the roof of the car and then he was gone again.

Karasu handed the booklet back to Asuna and she stowed it in the glove box and...dental dams...there was a box of dental dams in her hands...a box that had some missing...

Asuna shoved the box inside the compartment and snapped it shut. _I don't think I've ever seen a box of dental dams before...No that's a lie. Haruna had one in her bathroom drawer...just one dental dam though not a box...why does he need a box of dental dams? Konoka, what kind of person did you set me up with?_

Karasu blushed hard as he noticed Asuna still staring at the glove compartment. "Ummm...have you ever had a friend who does embarrassing stuff to you?" Karasu laugh sounded forced. _ "_...but they say they're helping you?"

"Yes. Yes I do." Asuna said with utter seriousness. She had Konoka to thank for this very date she was on.

"Well, I have a friend like that too and her way of helping me is putting a box of dental dams in my glove box...where my...umm...date will likely look for a straw for her drink or sugar for her tea," she sighed. "Or, you know, registration when I get pulled over."

"I can relate." _That's a relief. _She shyly smiled at him. _He has friends like mine._

"I have terrible luck. The theatre is right there and I get pulled over by the cops." Karasu turned into the parking lot of the building.

"It could have been worse right? What if he thought I was a prostitute or something." Asuna laughed. It would certainly be on par for her dating experience thus far.

"Ha...haha. Please do not disrespect yourself like that...Sigh."

Asuna watched him from the corner of her eye. His brow was tensed and he wasn't smiling anymore.

The car slowed as they pulled into the parking lot of the theatre complex. People were scurrying around everywhere. They were walking out from between parked cars and blindly into the road. Karasu jammed on the breaks as a mother and son popped out from nowhere.

Asuna turned an eye to Karasu. He was smiling again now. Concentrating hard on the sheep like people crossing his path, but in a bright mood.

The car came to a rest and Asuna quickly hopped out and then instantly regretted it as the humidity hit her in the face. _It feels even hotter than it was before I got in the car._

"If you would have waited a moment I would have gotten the door for you." He slipped his arm around her waist. "You look incredible." She could feel his heated gaze travel down her body.

Asuna stared down at her shoes as they walked along. She tried hard to will her heart to stop beating so fast and silently swearing at how much hotter it had suddenly become. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye. He was quite short. A full head and shoulders shorter than herself. Tiny too, she could feel his small arm against her back.

"What movie would you like to see? I think that movie...what's it called...I keep seeing it advertising on television...I don't keep track of what new movies are playing.

"Haha," Asuna laughed, "if it's the movie I'm thinking of then that is one I don't want to see."

"I'm not girlish enough to like that type of movie but if you wanted to see it I'd be willing."

"Aww. That's sweet...I'm not being sarcastic either. I wouldn't call it girlish. A little bit of femininity in a man is attractive...really macho guys...are usually idiots."

Karasu laughed. "You just called me a man."

_What? _Asuna eyes widened and her face went pale. Her eyes immediately went to Karasu's chest and sure enough there was a bulge there, not much, but definitely there. It explained why he was tiny and his voice was so soft...errr...her voice. _How stupid am I?_

"Why...how come you didn't tell me you were a girl!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"I...um...that's not something you usually have to do." Karasu was blushing now.

"You two had this all planned out didn't you? I can't get a date so lets see if she's a lesbian!"

"What? I didn't..."

"I'm going home." She plucked open her purse and fished around for her cell phone.

'Wait Asuna." Karasu grabbed Asuna's arm. "I'll take you home. I didn't..."

"No thank you. I've had enough of tonight's embarrassment. Why do I always have such crappy luck? Is it me?" _It has to be me. I'm having crappy dates because I have crappy taste. This just proves how totally blind I am!_

"I swear I wasn't trying to embarrass you. Please let me drive you back to your apartment."

Asuna sighed. _How long would it have taken for to notice she was a girl? Am I so desperate for love that I let it override my common sense. _"So...how exactly did I end up on a date with you?"

"Eva must of made a mistake."

"Umm...who's Eva?"

"She's my booker."

"Booker...Why do you have a booker? It's definitely not something to do with betting..." Asuna let out a long sigh and covered her face with her hands. "You're a prostitute aren't you? This night sucks so much!" _I can't believe this is happening to me. I guess I'll add this one to my dating horror stories. My top ten list will be finished soon enough. This date definitely edges out bad breath guy and brings-his-mom-on-dates guy._

_ "_There's people around...please keep your voice down."

"I've had enough of this." Asuna walked toward the theatre, turning an eye to make sure she wasn't following, she trudged on swearing as she went. _Where the heck is my phone? I bet I left it home on the coffee table! _

Asuna flung the door open and marched toward the single payphone that was inside. The mounts from several others that must have been recently removed still were screwed to the walls. _The only good luck I've had tonight._ She pulled a quarter from her purse and put it in the slot and quickly made the call for a cab.

Karasu was still standing outside staring off into distance and looking dejected. Asuna turned away, pangs of regret flowing through her, _I could have been nicer about that._

It took less than fifteen minutes for the cab to arrive and then take her to the apartment building; which was about one third the length of her entire date. Asuna hesitated at her apartment door for a second but then barged in.

Konoka was lying on the sofa watching television. She sat up when she heard the door slam and stared at the glowering Asuna with curiosity. "Why are you back so quick? Did you forget something." A wicked grin spread across her face.

"!" It all spilled out at once.

"Oh poop. I hoped you wouldn't notice." She smiled brightly her eyes sparkling.

"A female prostitute."

"...Haha. I guess I messed up." Konoka tapped herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

Asuna kicked off her heels and dove onto the sofa. "That was mean. Am I so pathetic that I have to date a prostitute? You're so mean." Konoka was beaming and there was no way for Asuna to stay mad at her. The anger flowed right out of her.

"I was hoping you get your groove back if you went out on a nice date...I wasn't trying to be mean."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Konoka looked at her watch and screwed up her nose. "I wonder if it's Yue and Nadoka...I was going to go over there later to give you and your date some alone time. Hehehe." Konoka jumped up before Asuna could retaliate and ran for the door.

She peered in the peephole and then swung open the door excitedly.

"Set-chan!" Konoka glomped onto the girl, crushing their bodies together.

"Wha? Karasu?"

"Asuna meet Setsuna Sakurazaki." Konoka nuzzled against Setsuna.

"You left you phone in my car." She struggled in the embrace to show Asuna the device.

_That's where my damn phone went. _"How do you two know each other?"

"When I called Eva she probably mixed up the booking because...hehehe...I use their services pretty regularly." Konoka cheeks darkened. "Karasu...is my usual." She poked the other girls head. "I still think Karasu is a silly name to use."

"Asuna liked it well enough when she thought I was a guy."

Asuna scrunched her eyes closed and tried to fight back the blush. "I'm sorry that I was mean to you earlier."

"I understand. I'm sorry to have mislead you."

"It's not like you tried too."

Konoka released her for a second and twirled her around. "She's so cute and tiny how'd you think she was a guy? Are you sure you're not into girls?"

"Konoka..."

"Why don't you stay and have a drink." Konoka shoved Setsuna toward one of the chairs in the living room and forcebly sat her down in one. "You're driving...so I'll get you a soda."

"Wow. I think she's been eating sugar while I was gone." Asuna watched Konoka skip across the room.

"She's certainly in a good mood." Setsuna's eyes lingered on her for a few moments then she pried them away.

"How do you know Konoka?"

"We were friends when we were young."

Konoka skipped back into the room and handed Setsuna a glass of brown liquid and then Asuna a glass of much lighter brown liquid. She plopped down onto the sofa next to Asuna and continued to beam happiness into the room.

"So how much do you charge an hour?"

"More than you make in a week." Konoka giggled and patted Asuna on the leg.

"Who can afford that!" Asuna's eyes shot open and she gasped for air.

"I have a handful of very rich clients." She hesitantly took a taste of her drink. "After I finish this drink I am leaving."

Konoka jumped a little and then stiffened. "You're booked for the night!"

"This isn't..."

Konoka sighed. "You don't want me around unless I booked you right but Asuna nice! Make friends with her!"

"I..."

"I promised to go to Yue and Nadoka's tonight anyway." She bounced to her feet. "Set-chan gives amazing cunniMASSAGES." Her face turned the darkest red Asuna had seen in the years she known her. "Umm...bye." She bounced out the door and closed it gently behind her.

"What's going on between you two?"

"She has grown quite attached to me in the short time we have been seeing each other." Setsuna frowned, playing with button on her shirt.

"You can have a girlfriend can't you?"

"I do not wish to be friends on a personal level with my clients. It isn't professional...besides Ojou-sama deserves someone better than me. "

_I don't get this._ "Why don't you quit?" _I don't think I ever seen Konoka so bouncy._

"It is very good money and it really isn't disagreeable work. When I have completed my schooling I will quit ...why don't you quit your job? You make less than a thousand a week?"

"...I can kinda see what you mean but I'm not in the sex trade."

"Eva has openings." Setsuna smirked. "You are quite attractive."

"...No thanks..." Asuna sipped her drink. Ugg...p_ure alcohol no mix_. "Can we be friends? I'm not a client...other than tonight's mix-up."

"...If you're not mad about what happened."

"The more I think about it the more I think Konoka planned this so we'd become friends and she could see you more."

"That makes sense."

Asuna stretched, twisting to the right and then to the left. "Those heels hurt my back. It's so tender now."

"Would you like a massage."

Asuna blushed hard once more. "That wasn't a...come-on...I mean...so a massage as in just a massage and nothing more..."

"It is whatever you want it to be. It is something I do very well." Setsuna stood and draped her jacket over the back of her chair. "Lets go to your room. The sofa makes it difficult to do properly."

Asuna stood and meekly followed. "Do I have to get naked."

"No. You can keep your underwear on."

"You promise you won't do anything?"

"I promise. Do you want a happy ending?"

"Yes...no...I don't know what a happy ending is so I don't want it." Asuna turned towards the wall of her bedroom, arms tight against her chest, she pulled her dress over her head. _I'm never going to live this down if Ayaka finds out."_

* * *

All reviews are appreciated. I can't improve without feedback.


End file.
